


L'orgoglio del principe

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Zinc soul [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, M/M, Missing Scene, Remembrance, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 18:46:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14879222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Vegeta e C18, sono due duri ed entrambi non amano perdere.[Periodo Majinbu].Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:Fandom: DragonballPersonaggi: C18, VegetaPrompt:Anything you can do I can do better.





	L'orgoglio del principe

L'orgoglio del principe

I capelli neri a fiamma di Vegeta si piegarono di lato e le grosse ciocche compatte tremarono.

“Lattina, il fatto che per una volta ti abbia lasciato vincere perché eri una donna non deve farti fraintendere” sancì. La battle suit nera gli fasciava stretto il corpo muscoloso. 

Gli occhi del saiyan erano socchiusi e nelle sue iridi color ossidiana si rifletteva il viso del cyborg. 

Le iridi color ghiaccio di C18 brillarono e i corti capelli biondi le sferzarono il viso.

“Io mi ricordo solo un borioso idiota che urlava con entrambe le braccia spezzate” ribatté.

Vegeta mise una gamba indietro e sciolse le braccia incrociate, mise un braccio piegato sopra la testa e un altro all’altezza del petto.

< Sono stato umiliato da te quel giorno, una cyborg dai tratti femminili. Credevo fossi solo un pezzo di metallo che si era messo in testa di essere una vera donna.

Tutti hanno assistito alla mia disfatta contro di lei.

Nonostante fossi finalmente riuscito a diventare supersaiyan, ed avessi utilizzato le mie tecniche migliori, alcune anche completamente nuove, mi avevi completamente spezzato. Ricordandomi fin troppo Freezer.

Maledetta! Quelle parole, quelle allusioni… Ho passato giorno a lavarmi, a sentirmi così sporco, a ripetere quanto fossi una creatura orribile. Ignorando che quelle frasi qualcuno te le aveva insegnate, che forse non eri così diversa da me. Che il Dr. Gero era la ‘tua’ schifosa lucertola carceriere.

Ti eri divertita a distruggermi pian piano, le tue tecniche sembravano affinate proprio per distruggere le mie.

In fondo, avevi pianificato tutto analizzando ogni dato, come un computer. Il problema non era il tuo lato umano, che io consideravo falso, ma proprio quello da macchina.

Il calcio con cui mi avevi spezzato il braccio destro era stato di una potenza inverosimile. Non avevo potuto impedirmi di urlare, mentre il mio arto, ormai inutile, poteva solo penzolare inerte al mio fianco. 

Nessuno ha potuto aiutarmi, sono caduti tutti, uno dopo l’altro. Eravamo tutti in trappola. 

Sei cambiata così tanto. Adesso hai un marito, una figlia.

Però, mia cara lattina, non ho nessuna intenzione di darti soddisfazione >.

“ _Tsk_. Tutto quello che sai fare, io posso farlo meglio” sancì duro.


End file.
